Knights Drawn in Crayon
by DecloLove
Summary: Arthur leads a normal life working for his father, but when a young man saves his life things get more interesting. Especially when the man is injured in the process. The adventures never seem to end and the young man is may be more than he seems. Modern magical AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry everyone for disappearing. My exams and real life kinda took over. BUT I'm back now! I'm celebrating changing my Tumblr name. (lame excuse is lame. I wanted to be on here again) ENJOY**

* * *

He hadn't expected anyone to be at the hospital yet; and so the hug from the lady crying in the hall took him completely by surprise. Arthur awkwardly patted her on her back (he never learned quite how to deal with weeping women) before she finally straightened.

"I'm Hunith. My son is the one who…" Arthur realized she wasn't going to complete her sentence, not willing to face what had happened. He didn't want to face it but after being asked questions by the police, the events of that night had finally sunk in.

He had nearly died. Another man was hurt instead.

Merlin Emrys had pushed Arthur out of the way, when a car had run a red light and Arthur had begun crossing. Merlin had been hit and was now in critical condition; he might never wake up. Arthur emerged with minor scrapes, the paramedics had barely even glanced at him when they had arrived on scene.

And now Arthur was meeting his savior's mother. Hunith seemed nice, and she said she didn't blame Arthur for what happened. Will, who came with Hunith, was Merlin's best friend, and Arthur was sure Will hated him. Arthur didn't blame him, he deserved it, for ruining this man's life.

Arthur listened to the steady beep of the machine, it meant he could still say thank you, it meant the man lying pale and bandaged in the bed was still alive.

* * *

"I don't know if you can hear me. The doctors said a familiar voice might help you wake up, but mine isn't really familiar-I mean we only met last night, and you shoved me! I thought it was rather rude until I heard the car." Arthur glanced around, the room was still empty. Will had taken Hunith home after she had heard from the doctors that there was nothing else to do but wait. Arthur had volunteered to stay and watch for any changes.

Merlin didn't answer of course. His breathing slow and steady, thanks to the tube he had been attached to.

"I had been so stupid." Arthur just needed to talk, needed to explain himself to this man. Arthur had finished a meeting with his father and decided that he needed to get drunk. The pub was across the street and so he had gone with Craig and Owen, to drown his frustrations. His father had blamed him for losing the deal with Carleon Industry, even though it was mostly Morgana's fault for not completing the presentation. But Morgana could do no wrong in his father's eyes, so Arthur, as production leader, had taken the fall.

Craig had been the one to see Merlin, but at the time they just thought he was an idiot. A fool with big ears and messy black hair. They had been more than a little tipsy and thought it would be hilarious to make fun of him, it had lasted about ten minutes before they switched targets; none of the targets holding their drunken attention for long.

It had been late when Arthur had finally stumbled out, intent on returning to the Pendragon Tower, and his apartment on the upper floors. That was when he had nearly stepped in front of the car. And Merlin, the too skinny man that Arthur had been laughing at, saved him.

Now Arthur is feeling guilty. He falls asleep, watching the steady beat of Merlin's heart on the machine.

* * *

Its two weeks later that Arthur finds out Hunith can't pay for the life support on Merlin.

Arthur offers to pay it.

His father didn't approve, saying it is the man's fault for being in such a situation.

Arthur does it anyways.

Morgana joins him sometimes when he sits with Merlin, "You're changing." Morgana was never subtle, and for once Arthur is glad for her bluntness, "I think you actually care now. I'm glad he saved you. Arthur sometimes you can be an idiot but I think this man is starting to mean something to you."

"I know. It's just…I can't believe a complete stranger would do this."

"Arthur, he wasn't a complete stranger. He worked part time at Pendragon Tower, he was Gaius's intern." Arthur gaped at Morgana, _Merlin worked at the Tower?_ "I think you've actually met him once or twice."

"I feel like an utter idiot. I thought the first time I met him was when I was making fun of him with Craig and Owen. Why would he save me? I've been a jerk." Arthur put his head in his hands.

"Well I think you are making up for it now." Morgana gathered a few of her things, "Uther wants you in a meeting at five today. Something about the work you did on the Nemeth design. Want a ride out now?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm going to stay here a while longer."

* * *

It took a month.

Arthur had learned quite a lot about Merlin in the meantime. He learned that Merlin was a university student working on his degree in PR, while working as Gaius's intern to help pay for it. He learned that Merlin's father had disappeared soon after Merlin was born, leaving Hunith to work extra hard to support herself and a child. Arthur learned that Merlin and Will had met in Primary school and had become best friends. Arthur even met Freya, Merlin's girlfriend; she was supposed to meet with Merlin the day after the accident.

Arthur was alone in the room when Merlin woke up. Hunith had stepped out to get them coffee, it was her turn since Arthur had gone the hour before.

"Mom?" It was such a lost and broken sound Arthur thought he was imagining it.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" Arthur rushed forward, "Hunith just stepped out for a minute, she should be coming back soon."

Arthur pushed the call button to get the doctor, now that Merlin was awake they could start rehab and he could go home soon. Arthur could hear the doctor coming in and Hunith rushed in afterwards. Arthur quietly excused himself to sit in the hall.

Hunith came out nearly fifteen minutes later and Arthur let her pull him into a hug, it had taken him awhile to get used to Hunith's mothering but soon found it was rather easy to go along with.

"How is he?" Hunith gave Arthur a tight smile, and Arthur was glad to see she could smile now.

"He didn't say much. Mostly just held my hand. The doctor checked his arm and ribs and gave him some more pain meds when Merlin mentioned they hurt. He fell asleep again. Doctor Fawkes said it was fine, he just needs to rest and recuperate.

"He'll pull through this. You kept telling me that Merlin was strong. He made it out of his coma right? He'll recover and be home in no time."

* * *

They found out something was off a few days later. Merlin had been quiet and shy most of the time. Arthur was able to introduce himself properly and Merlin had only nodded with wide eyes.

"Mom, where's Thusa?" Merlin asked one afternoon. Arthur and Hunith were both there and turned towards him, since he hardly said anything it was always a reason.

"She's at home dear." Hunith spoke quietly and shot Arthur a look he couldn't decipher.

"But you always bring Thusa when I'm hurt." If Arthur didn't know better he would say that Merlin was whining. But he knew that no twenty year-old would whine, no matter how hurt, in front of a stranger.

"Who is Thusa?" Arthur asked giving both of them looks.

Merlin just beams at him and answers brightly, "My dragon!"

Arthur raises a brow and looks at Hunith, who sighs and gives a more detailed explanation, "Merlin had a stuffed dragon when he was younger. I'll bring it tomorrow, sound good?"

"Okay. Mommy, can I watch TV?" Hunith looked worried, but passed him the remote. Arthur waited until Merlin had settled on a show, one that was on the kid's channel where the characters would stop and wait for a response, and noticed that Merlin would mouth the answers. He and Hunith went out in the hall to talk without bothering Merlin.

"What is up with Merlin? I have a feeling there is something more to Thusa than just an old toy." Arthur and Hunith watched Merlin through the window in the door.

"It was his favorite, I brought it to the hospital when he broke his arm. And then again when he had a mild case of pneumonia, Merlin kept Thusa with him the whole time. But when he turned eleven he decided that he was too old for toys and asked me to put Thusa away." Hunith wrung her hands, "He's acting like he's a child again. He loves to watch crime shows and usually can figure out the mystery before the show; but when I suggested one yesterday he told me they 'were too scary'."

"There could have been some mental damage from the accident, I've read about that before. I have a friend, Lance, who could come in. He works at a psych hospital, actually it is more a home. But I could ask him to come and talk to Merlin." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, messing up what he had done that morning.

* * *

"Mental regression." Lance told him later. "I've never heard about it going back so far as to actually take someone back to being a child but it can happen."

"What does it mean exactly?" Arthur questioned, frustrated at what had happened. He just wanted Merlin to get better and let Arthur go back to his own life.

"Something about his present state, whether mental or physical was too much for him to handle; so Merlin decided the best way to deal with this was to not. Or at least he decided to deal with it like a child would. Usually in cases like this the reaction is minor, small temper tantrums, wetting the bed again, or just childlike reactions. This is the most extreme case I have seen." Lance looked over his notes again. "I think when he is done with most of his rehab, he should come and live at the hospital. I don't think his mother really can care for, what is basically a six year old trapped in a young man's body. If he throws a tantrum he could really hurt her, emotionally and mentally he will behave like a child, but physically he could hurt someone."

Arthur sighed, after two more days with Merlin he had come to the same conclusion. Merlin had for the most part done what the doctors had told him; sometimes it had seemed he was pouty and unhappy about it. But others he considered a game, like exercising his dislocated hip had meant walking back and forth. He had counted out loud how many times he did it, proudly telling Hunith he did it fifteen times.

"Ok, thanks Lance. I'll ring you up." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, he was starting to do it a lot more now.

"Not a problem Arthur. I'm glad I could help, maybe I should check up on you though." Lance gave him an evaluating look.

Arthur bristled, "What do you mean?"

"Relax Arthur. I've just never seen you so worried about someone. Even when your stepmom was dying you didn't care this much." Lance steered them to a set of chairs in the cafeteria, Arthur didn't realize they had walked there.

"I care!" Indignantly Arthur let Lance push him into sitting.

"Yeah right. The most you ever cared was your mother's charity, the one for helping mothers in difficult situations." Arthur groaned, he knew Lance was just worried and wouldn't let Arthur out of the conversation any time soon.

"I am not worried about him. I just…Merlin saved my life Lance. I didn't feel like I could leave him—or his family, in the rut after that. Hunith almost had to take him off of life support."

"I know. Morgana called me, she said you started paying for them." Lance gave Arthur a look; that he knew so well, the look that said he understood a lot more than Arthur was saying.

"I just couldn't let him die, not after he saved my life. Now we are even." Arthur sighed again, "I still feel guilty."

Lance chuckled and Arthur glared at him, "I know. That's why you are here at the hospital instead of at Pendragon Tower scaring your PA."

They sat quiet for a minute or two before Lance spoke again. "Come on, let's get you home. You can't do anything more here today."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. :D Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope everyone enjoys this! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and following!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And as this story deals heavily with mental illness I want to make it clear that I am not an expert in any of them. All I know of these illnesses I got from briefly scanning the internet. And all have been further fictionalized by my own twists to them. I mean no disrespect or unkindness to anyone who either deals with or knows someone who deals with these afflictions.**

* * *

Arthur signed in and smiled at the receptionist, Vivian, she knew him well enough by now that she didn't have to tell him directions anymore.

Merlin was drawing in his room. He was ignoring the desk they had set up; and instead lay on the floor, feet waving in the air as he drew. Arthur looked around the room where plenty of other pictures already hanging up. Drawings that showed Arthur and Merlin along with Lance in armor, it was undeniable that the drawings were good, but they all wavered slightly; testifying that the artist wasn't an expert. Arthur thought the work was really good for someone who was mentally six but showed signs of having studied art for several years.

"Hi Merlin." Arthur knocked on the door to get his friend's attention.

Merlin stood up so fast he nearly fell over, "Arthur!"

Arthur found himself being hugged tightly, "Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I read a book with Gwen today." Merlin grinned at Arthur, "It was about me and you were in it also."

Arthur knew what Merlin was talking about, since he woke up he had started to read and draw stories about King Arthur and the sorcerer Merlin.

"I didn't like it. They said I can turn into a cloud. I never have been a cloud." Merlin was wide eyed and earnest.

"Being a cloud is silly, huh." Merlin nodded and Arthur changed the subject, "What are you drawing?"

Merlin ran over to pick up his paper, "This is Percival, but now his name is Percy. He is going to be coming soon."

The picture was a shaky drawing of a large man with a sleeveless t-shirt. He wasn't smiling in the drawing but Merlin assured Arthur that Percy liked to smile, but was just sick.  
Arthur had Merlin clean up his crayons before they went down to the day room. "I brought a movie for you today."

Merlin started tugging on Arthur's hand, "What is it?"

"A surprise." Arthur laughed at how excited Merlin got and let his friend pull him down the hall.

The day room was fairly empty, just Gwen sitting with Elena.

Merlin moved closer to Arthur and whispered, "Elena was mean to me yesterday. She said you aren't my friend and that you wouldn't come visit me anymore."

Arthur looked over at Merlin, he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked so upset that Arthur knew he couldn't joke about it like normal.

"Merlin, look at me." He waited until the other man looked up, "You are my best friend, and I'll always come and visit you." Merlin started smiling and Arthur decided to help it along, "I brought the movie Sword in the Stone." He pulls it out of his bag and Merlin's face lights up. He grabbed the movie and ran over to put it in the player, yelling about how Arthur was his best friend for life. Arthur shushed him quickly, reminding him to use his inside voice.

They settle down on the couch in front of the TV, Merlin curling up against Arthur's side. That was another thing that Arthur was surprised by; Merlin could manage to pull his normally wild and ungainly limbs into such a tight ball. Today he sat with his knees tucked to the side as he rested his head against Arthur's shoulder.

Merlin loves the movie and laughs at all the funny parts; but occasionally Arthur hears him mutter about it, things like 'Archimedes only talked in my head.' Or 'I tried to turn him into a cat, but he said he didn't like them.'

When the movie is over Merlin sighs. "I didn't like that time."

Arthur stays still, "I thought you enjoyed the movie."

"Oh yes. But I didn't like being old, I had to leave you." Merlin is so matter of fact about this every time they see a new version of the myth. He corrects what he thinks was wrong in each one.

"But Merlin came back for King Arthur at the end." Arthur bumps his shoulder gently. "Merlin was a good friend for Arthur."

"I know I came back then. But I had to leave before you built the new round table. I was too old. I liked it better when we were the same age." Merlin crossed his arms and pouted, sticking his lip out. "We're the same age now though! So it's perfect." Merlin grinned and scrambled off the couch.

Arthur just shook his head and followed. They spend the rest of the afternoon doing puzzles. Hunith bought him several and Merlin insists on doing the one with Excalibur over and over.

Arthur stops by Lance's office on the way out. "He still is correcting the Arthurian myths."

"I know. But think of it as a child would, his name is Merlin and he has a friend named Arthur. He thinks I'm Lancelot Du'Lac and he drew a picture of Gwen in a crown the other day. The stories are just him playing and imagining." Lance sighed, "I think he is getting better, but it will take some more time."

* * *

Arthur was playing UNO with Merlin. He let Merlin deal the cards as he talked with Gwen.

"Here Arthur!" Merlin handed him his cards and giggled. Arthur counted through them and realized he had fourteen cards, double the amount they were supposed to be playing with. Gwen gave him a knowing look and thanked Merlin for her cards. Arthur heard another giggle and realized Gwen had ten cards.

"Gwen do you think something is wrong?" Arthur asked innocently.

"I think so! I think Merlin forgot to give Sir Chair cards."

Merlin's giggling cut off with a gasp and he dropped his cards (all three of them) to count out seven more cards for the empty seat. Merlin had insisted that _he_ would show up but refused to say who or when. So Merlin played for Sir Chair.

"Merlin did you give me too many cards?" Arthur teased, and Merlin turned solemn.

"No." Arthur smiled and Merlin giggled again. "No! It's perfect."

"Oh Lance, who is this?" Arthur and Merlin turned as Gwen spoke; Lance was coming towards them followed by a large man in a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Arthur, Gwen, Merlin this is Percy." Arthur's eyes widened and he glanced over at Merlin who was beaming and bouncing in his seat.

"You're here! Now you can play! I've been playing for you but you haven't won yet." Merlin jumped up and tugged the other man to the final seat.

"Lance, Can I talk with you?" Arthur nearly knocked his chair over as he stood up quickly. They walked a ways away before Arthur started. "Merlin gave me this yesterday." Arthur pulled the drawing of Percy out of this bag and handed it over to Lance. "He told me the man's name was Percival but he uses Percy now. And that Percy would be coming here because he was sick. Today when we played UNO Merlin said he couldn't wait for _him_ to show up."

"I guess Merlin pays closer attention than I thought. Percy came and visited me a few days ago, mostly just to set up coming here. And I mentioned it to Gwen soon after that, Merlin must have heard."

They both look over to where Merlin was chattering away, his attention flitting between Gwen and Percy.

"Merlin." Arthur called out glancing at his watch, "I need to leave now. You will be nice to Percy right?"

"Percy's my friend—of course I'll be nice." Merlin reached out to pat Percy's hand.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Merlin's reply.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to get sick."

"I feel fine, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

When Arthur got sick after lunch he figured out that his leftover take away was too old the hard way. Arthur phoned Lance the minute he could.

"Merlin was right. I ate some bad takeaway, I can't come visit." Arthur lay on his couch doing his best to hold as still as possible. "How did he know Lance?"

"Who knows?" Lance sounded frustrated. "I've never heard of a legitimate case of precognition. Usually they are set ups or a highly intelligent person seeing clues others missed. But saying you're going to be sick, and then it actually happening? I've never seen it."

"I'll come in tomorrow and ask him about it. But I've got to go." Arthur hung up quickly and wished for tomorrow to come faster.

* * *

Merlin was drawing with Percy when Arthur got there. Percy was filling a page with stickmen, while Merlin carefully colored in a bright red cape that Percy was wearing over his armor.

"Oh, looks like he made you into one of the knights Percy." Percy just smiled at it and kept on with his stickmen.

"Percy doesn't like to talk." Merlin stated and kept coloring. "Lance says he has BTXG or somethin'."

Arthur glanced quizzically over at Percy, who wrote four letters in the top of his paper, _PTSD_.

"Well, Merlin here will talk enough for three people." Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair. "And let me know if I act like a prat. I'm getting better but I need reminding every once and awhile, Merlin usually keeps me in line."

"You were a prat when we met." Merlin piped up.

"When did we meet?" Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down, ready to hear Merlin's version of that night, ignoring Percy's obvious interest in the story as well.

"I spilled on you and you yelled." Merlin frowned, "It was my first day helping Gaius."

Arthur gaped at him. "That was over six months ago." Arthur had looked up Merlin's records at the Tower, mostly to satisfy his curiosity about why he had never seen him before.

"Yep. I liked helping Gaius, he was nice."

Arthur decided now would be the best time to ask Merlin about his guesses, about how he could know what was going to happen the day before.

"Merlin." Merlin didn't look up, just switched to a clean sheet of paper and began drawing someone that looked remarkably similar to Elena—except she had a blue fairy on her shoulder. "How do you know what is going to happen? You knew Percy was coming and you knew I was going to get sick."

Merlin shrugged, "Saw it."

"Where did you see it?"

"In my head." Merlin tapped his temple, "Sometimes I get pictures. But sometimes it is words and those take a while to understand. I heard a voice once."

Arthur pressed on, "What did the voice say?"

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin." Merlin's voice dropped down an octave, obviously mimicking the voice he heard. "But the voice is too loud. I didn't like it."

Merlin was starting to curl into himself, and Arthur recognized it as Merlin being uncomfortable. Arthur switched topics promising himself he would come back to it one day soon.

* * *

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed it! Have a great day folkens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! The story is picking up now! Thanks for reading reviewing and just being awesome!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And as this story deals heavily with mental illness I want to make it clear that I am not an expert in any of them. All I know of these illnesses I got from briefly scanning the internet. And all have been further fictionalized by my own twists to them. I mean no disrespect or unkindness to anyone who either deals with or knows someone who deals with these afflictions.**

* * *

Arthur tugged on his hair, the latest project from his father laid out on his desk. It was a complicated deal between Pendragon Tower and Southern Inc. If it worked then the two companies would both leave better than before, the only problem was the Vice President at Southern was refusing to compromise and Arthur couldn't back down any more without facing losses.

The phone rang and Arthur answered jotting down on a sticky note, _Talk to Val Knight_, as he answered, "Hello."

"Arthur?" Arthur sat up straighter when he realized it was Gwen on the line.

"What's the matter? Is Merlin alright?"

"Oh yes, I mean no-well he isn't hurt or anything. He's just getting fidgety, a bit stir crazy I think. He has permission to leave the hospital if someone goes with him, but I don't think he has. And you know he's been here over a month; I think he is getting tired of seeing the same things every day, you know how children love to go out." Gwen kept going and Arthur smiled, she was the perfect nurse at the hospital. Outgoing enough to speak her mind but shy and quiet at times as well.

"You want me to take him out today?" Arthur knew exactly where to take Merlin, there was an ice cream parlor just around the corner that Merlin would love.

"I really think it would help."

"I think so too. I have a few more things to finish at work but I can come and get him in about an hour."

Arthur rushed through the next hour and arrived at the psych hospital to find a bouncing Merlin waiting in the reception.

"I'm going out! Are we going to walk or take the car? Can we walk pleeeeaaase?" Merlin dragged out the please and Arthur laughed.

"Hold still and let me help you with your scarf." Arthur tied on Merlin's ratty old scarf that he insisted on wearing, "Yes, we can walk."

"Where are we going?" Merlin held mostly still and watched as Arthur pulled on his own jacket again.

"Somewhere nice, you'll like it."

As they walked Merlin would run ahead and bend down to look at something on the sidewalk or maybe pick a flower and bring it back to Arthur.

They got to the ice cream parlor and Merlin fell in love with it. He hardly ate the ice cream as he was too busy investigating the murals. He excitedly pointed out all the different fish by the windows and matter-of-factly informed Arthur he could roar like the lion on the wall.

Arthur ended up buying him another ice cream for the walk back. Merlin was chatting away, and letting it melt in his hand and Arthur kept having to remind him to eat it, when a utility van pulled up and a man leaned out the window.

"Hey sorry to be a bother, but we're a bit lost. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure." Arthur moved closer to the van until a tug on his wrist stopped him, he turned to find Merlin worriedly watching the man climb out of the van holding the map. "Merlin, it will be fine. I'll help them and then we can go back and you can tell Percy about the fish."

"Promise?" Merlin sounded unsure and Arthur smiled, hoping it looked reassuring.

"Promise." Arthur turned back to the van, the man had opened the back door and had the map spread out on the floor. Arthur bent to look at it, "So where are you headed?" He asked.

The man moved closer and started moving the map, talking about where they started and their destination. Arthur heard a door slam, figuring it was the driver coming around to look at the map as well. Arthur started tracing out the route that would get them back on the main road, when he heard Merlin screech.

Spinning around he was able to watch as Merlin crumpled to the ground, before he registered a sharp pain on his own head and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Arthur noticed was the hissing. Constant and annoying, it was all around him. The second thing was Merlin's constant happy chatter had quieted into the same phrase repeated over and over:

"Don't like snakes. Don't like snakes. Don't like snakes."

Arthur tried to open his eyes, but found everything was just as dark as when they were shut. He could feel a rope tight around his wrists and ankles when he tried to move.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered just loud enough to be heard over Merlin's mantra, which instantly quieted.

"Arthur? Where are you? I'm scared." Arthur could hear Merlin's voice quaver and took a deep breath.

"I'm over here. Are you tied up or can you come to me?" Arthur kept his voice quiet and low.

"I'm coming." Arthur heard some shuffling around and spoke softly, guiding Merlin to him.

Merlin curled up against him, seeking comfort in the dark, "I don't like snakes. I dreamed about them last night."

"What happened in the dream?" Arthur needed to distract Merlin, keep him calm until they could get out. They were expected back at the hospital before it got too late, someone would be looking for them.

"You were there. You weren't king yet, just a prince. And I had magic but it was a secret. There was a very bad man and he wanted to kill you, I found a snake in his shield." Merlin was whispering and was starting to tremble slightly. "You were going to fight him! And I told you about the snake in the shield, but you challenged him anyways."

"Well how did I do? Am I a good fighter in your dream?" Arthur was intrigued, these dreams would explain all the knight pictures that Merlin drew.

"You are the best fighter ever. I made the snakes come out of the shield with magic and you killed them." Arthur was sure he could hear a smug tone in Merlin's voice. "Then everyone believed you again."

"Well I'm going to take care of you now okay? You protected me from the last snakes; I can protect you from these ones alright? Did you tell anyone else about this dream?" Arthur thought he heard a noise from outside the room they were in, loud talking and a banging sound."I drew a picture for Percy, but it didn't turn out right so I threw it away." Merlin suddenly pushed back against Arthur.

Arthur strained his eyes in the dark to see what had scared Merlin when he realized the snake's hissing was getting louder. "Hey, hey it's okay."

Merlin vigorously shook his head but didn't say anything.

Arthur could hear a door opening and suddenly was forced to close his eyes from the bright lights that flickered on. Merlin sucked in a harsh breath and Arthur could feel as he buried his head in Arthur's arms.

"What's with the second one? I said only Pendragon." Arthur knew the voice, he twisted his head until he could see Val Knight standing in the door, along with the man who had the map earlier.

"It was easier to grab them both. Besides who's gonna notice, the other one isn't right in the head." The map-guy taps his head and his grin is mocking. Arthur growls, Merlin was just sick it wasn't right to say that.

"Ah, Pendragon, don't take that too hard. You should learn to face the truth."

"What do you want Knight?"

"What do I want? I want the man who crippled my father's company to pay." Val sneered. "I want him to see his life's work crumble and be unable to do anything."

"I don't understand…What does that have to do with me?" Arthur couldn't think of a good reason for him to be brought into a grudge match that had escalated into kidnappings.

Merlin was breathing heavily against Arthur and tugging at Arthur's bound hands.

"Don't you see? My father was the successful owner of Alcott then the great Uther Pendragon began his campaign. My father's company began to decline and soon it was in tatters." Val leaned closer and Arthur tried to pull back but wasn't able to do so.

"I still can't see why you would want me then."

"Don't you? I was lead to believe you were intelligent." At this Merlin tensed up. "The great son of Uther Pendragon, is unable to see why he would be of an interest to me? You can't be that stupid!"

"He's not!" Merlin's shout made Arthur and Val jump. "Arthur is really smart and clever, and nice…and better than you!"

"Shut up!" Arthur had forgotten about map-guy. But suddenly he was there, pulling Merlin off Arthur and covering his mouth. Merlin was crying again and fighting, trying to get back to Arthur.

"Shut him up!" Val shouted at map-guy. The man nodded and pulled Merlin from the room.

"Don't hurt him!" Arthur watched as Val grinned.

"I think I've got a way to make you behave. This is perfect! You'll be staying here Pendragon, I'll be with loony for a while. If you do anything out of line, I hope you know who will pay." Val pulled a dirty handkerchief from a pocket, and stuffed it into Arthur's mouth laughing and flicking the lights off as he left.

Arthur started tugging harder at that. Thinking furiously of a way; any way to get out of—where ever they were at.

* * *

**A/N HEHEHE, Evil cliffy. See you all Next week, hopefully. I'm going on vacation Saturday, so either I post before I leave, or you will get it the week after-when I get back. :D Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright my lovely followers! I am headed out of town for a week. So you get to know what happened to poor Merlin and Arthur. :D I've got some stuff ready for next time, and hopefully I can write some while on vacation!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And as this story deals heavily with mental illness I want to make it clear that I am not an expert in any of them. All I know of these illnesses I got from briefly scanning the internet. And all have been further fictionalized by my own twists to them. I mean no disrespect or unkindness to anyone who either deals with or knows someone who deals with these afflictions.**

* * *

Arthur froze at the sound of a bell and the snake sounds quieted down.

"How can I help you today, sir?" Arthur didn't recognize the voice but he had only seen two of the three kidnappers- it was probably the driver.

"Yes, I'm looking for something quiet for a friend." Arthur listened to New Guy closely, hoping for some clue to where they were.

"Ah, well our lizards are quiet and after some time you barely notice if a snake is hissing." The voice moved as it spoke and Arthur realized where he was.

A pet shop. Judging by the hissing, probably specializing in snakes and lizards.

"Arthur!" Merlin's voice broke Arthur's focus on the two men on the other side of the wall and he continued tugging on the ropes.

"Did you hear that?" The New Guy asked, he sounded…concerned.

"Ah, the neighboring shops are awfully close." Arthur could hear the note of worry in the driver's voice and Arthur hoped New Guy could too.

"Well it's interesting they said Arthur. See, my friend Percy is thinking of naming his pets Arthur and Merlin." Arthur's eyes widened—New Guy was sent from Percy.

"From the legends?" Driver asked, and Arthur was sure the man was fidgeting even though he couldn't see.

Arthur flinched back from the wall at the sound of flesh on flesh and the thud of a body hitting the ground, Arthur hoped it was the Driver.

"Exactly like the legends." New Guy's voice confirmed who had thrown the punch.

Arthur heard the door open and flinched at the bright light that flooded the room again. Standing in the door was a man in casual clothes with long brown hair and light scruff.

"Arthur?" Arthur nodded furiously and the man grinned, running over to tug the gag out.

"I don't know where they've taken Merlin. They said something about shutting him up, but they wanted to keep him around as leverage for me." Arthur started undoing the ropes on his legs, New Guy having undone the ones around his wrists.

The man's eyes hardened and his grin vanished as he clenched his jaw.

Arthur followed him out of the room barely noticing the glass cases of snakes and the unconscious man on the floor as New Guy pushed into a second door on the near wall. The door led to a narrow hallway, Arthur could hear someone further down and around the corner talking.

"Hold him still! I swear, who woulda thought one guy would be this much trouble?!" Arthur and New Guy rounded the corner at full speed. Arthur slammed his fist into map-guy who fell with a satisfying crunch. Arthur turned his attention to Merlin, as much as he wanted to take a swing at Val it looked like New Guy had it covered.

"Merlin!" Merlin had duct-tape covering his mouth and his hands, forced into a praying pose. "Merlin, I'm going to rip this off; it will hurt but just for a minute. Like a Band-Aid. Okay?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur tugged the tape off quickly.

"Arthur! The mean man said he was going to hurt you and mommy!" Merlin seemed to be on the verge of crying and Arthur need to distract him.

"Well he didn't hurt me and your mommy is still safe at home. You're safe now Merlin." Arthur was carefully peeling the tape off Merlin's hands as he spoke.

"You saved me?" Merlin's tone was fully of wonder.

Arthur jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder, he heard a low chuckle.

"Easy there. I've called the police, they'll be here to pick up the trash soon." New Guy pointed back to the shop and Arthur nodded.

"Thank you..?"

"Gwaine, I'm an old friend of Percy's. He called when you guys didn't show up in time." Gwaine helped Merlin stand.

"Did you help Arthur?" Merlin was trying to hide behind Arthur and still talk to Gwaine.

"I did. Percy asked me to." Merlin's eyes widened.

"You know Percy?" Arthur could hear sirens coming closer. "You must be a knight too!"

"I don't think I'm a knight." Gwaine smiled at Merlin and Merlin ducked back behind Arthur again.

Arthur decided it was time he took control of the conversation again. "How did you find us anyways?"

Gwaine got a funny look on his face and pulled a wrinkled and folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Percy found this in Merlin's room."

Arthur unfolded the paper to find a shaky crayon drawing of a pet store called 'Alan's Animals'.

"He said Merlin seemed to know things and to check here." Gwaine continued.

Arthur swallowed hard. "Merlin, did you draw this?"

"Hey! That's my drawing! It was for Percy but it didn't turn out right." Merlin grabbed the paper from Arthur and smoothed it over and over in his hands. "It was supposed to be snakes in a shield."

"We can't tell the police you came here because of a drawing." Arthur turned back to Gwaine. "Any suggestions?"

"Oh, I'll figure something out."

The next half hour was a blur of police questions. It turned out Gwaine Noble was a major in the army. ("I told you he was a knight.") Gwaine's story was plausible, he had been walking by when he heard a shout, went in and made a citizen's arrest.

They were finally able to head back to the hospital and Gwaine joined them, helping Arthur with the now sleepy Merlin.

* * *

Gwen and Lance are waiting when they get back.

"Gwen!" Merlin perked up suddenly, his sleepy countenance banished at the chance to tell the story. "A bad man with snakes took me and Arthur!"

"I heard. It must have been scary." Gwen gently guided Merlin down the hall towards his room.

"No. Arthur was there and I had magic." Merlin followed slowly, and Arthur turned to Lance.

"He did it again. Merlin told me while we were caught that he drew a picture for Percy of what happened in a dream. Knights and magic. But when he drew it he drew the store we were in." Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you I've never heard of a legitimate case, but he could be the first." Lance didn't look overly concerned about it.

"You're sayin' its happened before?" Gwaine jumped in, and continued after Arthur nodded. "Well I say look at what else he says will happen. See if he can change it or do other 'magical' things." Arthur could hear the quotations around magical.

"It's a good plan, at least I can't think of anything better." Lance wrote it down on a clipboard.

All three turned at the sound of running feet and saw Merlin, who had changed into a pair of pajamas.

"Arthur! Don't leave yet!" Merlin skid to a stop and leaned close to Arthur, dropping his voice to a whisper, "We're only missing two of your knights now."

"Really? How about you draw them and show me them tomorrow?" Arthur making the split second decision to start testing Merlin's powers.

"Okay." Merlin turned to Gwaine and pulled him into a hug, whispering something in his ear before turning back to Gwen.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur got a wave in return.

"I better get home Lance. I need to call my father before the news gets ahold of my attempted kidnapping." Arthur wasn't looking forward to the lecture Uther will give him on his safety as the Pendragon heir.

Gwaine just waved and headed towards his car.

"Wonder what Merlin's told him." Arthur commented and Lance shrugged and Arthur waved before headed off.

* * *

"You are the Pendragon heir! You should be more careful. You know this company has made enemies, as well as the fortune we have amassed."

Arthur just nodded and stared at the painting behind his father. It wasn't as though he had asked to be kidnapped and held for ransom. Arthur was grateful he had made it out with nothing more than a few rope burns, but it seemed his father was upset he had been taken at all.

"And because we can't have any repeats of this event I've hired you security to protect you." Uther's words finally capture Arthur's attention.

"You can't do that! Father, I am capable of handling myself." Arthur hated this, how easily his father made him feel like a child; making decisions for him and ignoring his protests.

"I can and I have. I will not let you be taken from me. You know how it would reflect on our work, and our family name. They are good men from our own company." Uther pressed a buzzer and a man about the same age as Arthur came in. "Leon Sparks this is my son Arthur. Arthur, Leon will be with you when you are not at work, or his partner will be."

"What about at home? Will you insist they come back to my flat as well? Father please, this is ridiculous." Arthur was standing across his father, hands on the desk to stop himself from doing something he would regret; like punching his father or his new _bodyguard_.

"Mr. Sparks please wait outside for a moment." Uther didn't even look away from Arthur as the man left. "Arthur, I was worried when I got word you had been taken. This is the easiest way to insure your safety. You will obey me in this respect. I cannot lose you, I've already lost your mother."

Arthur felt a pang as he always did when Uther brought his mother into their arguments. Ygraine Pendragon had been returning to the hospital to visit year-old Arthur, sick with croup, when a man had run the traffic light. Uther never said it but Arthur knew his father placed some of the blame on him, regardless of his lack of control over it.

"It is the best course of action for the company and this family. Mr. Sparks and his partner will be renting out the flat next to yours. Now I have a meeting with Phoenix Industries in fifteen minutes." Arthur recognized the clear dismissal and left to find his new bodyguard.

"Mr. Pendragon?" Arthur sighed, he would just have to make the most of the situation until he could convince his father it was unnecessary.

"Please, Mr. Pendragon is the man in the owner's office. Just Arthur."

"Then you must call me Leon. Mr. Sparks always sounds like a teacher. I'll try to make this easy for you though. I can understand how it would be difficult to get used to a shadow. My partner, Elyan Smith, and I will do our best to make it easy for you." Mr. Sparks-Leon smiled. Arthur just gave a tight lipped smile, nothing they could do would make him feel less trapped by his father's rules and decisions.

* * *

**A/N And There you have it! Hope everyone has a great week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright! Good news and Bad news. I am back from my holiday and posting! But this is the end of the prewritten stuff, so you will have to be patient with me now. **

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And as this story deals heavily with mental illness I want to make it clear that I am not an expert in any of them. All I know of these illnesses I got from briefly scanning the internet. And all have been further fictionalized by my own twists to them. I mean no disrespect or unkindness to anyone who either deals with or knows someone who deals with these afflictions.**

* * *

After three days it was still uncomfortable. Like Leon said he and his partner did their best to make things easier, but Arthur was unused to having a constant invasion of his privacy. But Arthur found he generally liked the two men, they were both friendly and shared similar interests.

Arthur didn't get back to Merlin during those three days. His father piled work on him, forcing him to stay later at the office. Arthur assumed it was a way to make sure Arthur was safe in his line of sight.

The long work days drained Arthur and he was unable to visit Merlin.

So he was unsurprised when Merlin refused to talk to him.

"Merlin. I'm sorry, my work was really busy, this was the first time I broke my promise." Merlin was purposely not looking at Arthur, instead watching Percy and Elena playing cards.

"Merlin!" Merlin's face lit up at the voice and Arthur resisted the urge to groan. Coming earlier than usual had been a good idea when he left the office, but now he would have to deal with Will. While Merlin seemed to adore Will, Arthur found the man sullen and still angry about the accident.

Merlin jumped up immediately and running to Will, nearly falling over a chair on his way. Merlin bent down slightly to whisper something in Will's ear. Will's eyes narrow and focus on Arthur. Arthur cringes, he can guess what Merlin is saying.

"Really? He did that?" The anger in Will's voice is barely concealed, but he smiles and continues, "Why don't you go get something to do, we can color or do puzzles. Anything you want."

Merlin ran off, catching himself as he fell over a chair again.

"Hello Will." Arthur knew the conversation wouldn't go very well. Arthur had only spoken to Will a handful of times at the hospital but he could feel each angry glare. Will seemed inclined to blame Arthur for everything that had happened to Merlin.

"Arthur. Merlin says he is angry with you, because you broke your promise." Will's voice was cold and sharp, Arthur resisted the urge to flinch away.

"There were complications at work and it took me a few days to come for a visit." Arthur defended himself.

Will let out a huff, "After all he's done for you, you're still a prat."

"Listen Will, I'm grateful that he saved my life. But that doesn't mean I must be here for him every day." Arthur let his face slip into the indifferent mask that normally he would use for his father.

"He's been there for you more times than you know. Just because you only see it now-" Will abruptly cut off his rant as Merlin came running in, a handful of papers clenched in his hands.

"Arthur, you brought another knight!" Merlin's eyes were huge and he glanced back the hall where he came from.

"What do you mean another knight?" Merlin dropped the papers on the table, shuffling them around until he found the one he was looking for. Drawn quite clearly was Elyan Smith in the casual clothes that Arthur was familiar with.

"Merlin, who is this?" Will picks up the drawing.

"Elyan. He's one of Arthur's knights." Will gave Arthur an odd look, but Arthur was too busy scrutinizing the drawing to notice. Three other papers on the table had drawings, one of Elyan in knight's attire, and the other two were of Leon in similar dress.

Gwen and Elyan came down the hall talking softly.

"Will, this is Elyan Smith. After the attempted kidnapping my father hired me some security. I didn't realize until I came here but Elyan and Gwen are brother and sister." Arthur introduced the two men. "Gwen, I have to ask, but did you see the pictures that Merlin drew of the newest knights?"

"No, I haven't—I've been very busy with some of the other patients. And so I've had to let Merlin just color on his own the past few days." Will wordlessly passed her the pictures of Elyan and Leon. "But…Merlin hasn't met Elyan before. I haven't even talked about him."

"Merlin is pretty special that way." Will grinned, "Merlin has a way of surprising everyone."

Merlin grinned and wandered off to draw some more. Arthur spent some time talking with the others and enjoyed it, even with the palpable tension from Will. Their conversation's occasionally interrupted by an excited Merlin, who pulls one of his friends over to play. Merlin even told Arthur that he forgave him before Arthur left with Elyan trailing him.

* * *

And that was how it went, Arthur would go for visits and talk with Gwen, Lance, and Percy and play with Merlin. Merlin lit up again when Arthur showed up with Leon and demanded that Leon spar with him. To Arthur's surprise Leon joined in with little fuss; it hadn't fit Arthur's original idea of the strict man. Leon even went along with Merlin's cryptic pronouncements, Arthur was able to see it firsthand one Saturday when Merlin panicked as they left.

"Don't go." Merlin was so upset Arthur stopped, Merlin normally didn't like them leaving but this was worse than usual.

"I have to Merlin. I've been here for a long time, and I need to get some dinner. I'm sure Leon's hungry too." Arthur tried to peel Merlin's hand out of the folds of his coat, with little success.

Merlin's eyes widen and he releases his grip on Arthur to grab Leon's hand tightly.

"Leon, watch out for the dragon." Leon starts to laugh until he realized how earnest Merlin was being.

"Okay Merlin. What color is the dragon?" Merlin looked relieved to be taken seriously and thought for a moment.

"He was red once but now, now he's black and silver." Merlin nodded decisively, "You'll be careful Leon?"

Leon glanced over to Arthur, who nodded, remembering how accurate Merlin's dreams and drawings have been in the past.

"I'll be super careful. I have to watch over Arthur, so he can help me tonight and watch over me, deal?" Merlin grins and gives Leon a huge hug before running back to Gwen and Percy.

Arthur and Leon head back to Arthur's flat, detouring on the way to pick up some Chinese for dinner.

It happened so quickly Arthur wasn't sure what the exact events were, he and Leon were crossing the street, looking both ways because Arthur was not having a brush with death again, when a motorcycle came speeding around the corner. Leon shouted and pushed Arthur back and fell with him. But it was too late. Leon was grabbing at his leg and yelling and the motorcyclist was there panicking and apologizing. Then the ambulance was there and before Arthur was led away (shock, someone decided) he saw the motorcycle had a black and silver dragon stencil on the side.

After that it was a blur at the hospital as Leon's injury was declared nothing more than a break and he was fitted with a cast, although it meant he would be laid up for several weeks. Elyan showed up and stuck by Arthur who had recovered from the memories that _this_ accident had brought up.

Elyan called a taxi for them when Leon was finally released, the walk back being impossible for a man on crutches. Arthur gave Leon a weak smile and helped him into the taxi followed by Elyan.

"Leon, I gotta ask, and I know you were a bit busy at the time, but did you see the bike?" Leon just shook his head, "It had a black and silver dragon on the side."

"You've got to be joking!" Leon leaned back and rested his head against the back of the car.

"What happened? What's so important about this dragon?" Elyan looked at the two of them.

Arthur rubbed his temples. "Merlin is always right. He warned Leon as we left today about a black and silver dragon."

Leon let out a huff of laughter. "I should'a' listened. Wouldn't be stuck like this otherwise."

"Gwen mentioned it. Remember Arthur, the first day I came with you he had drawn me and Leon." Elyan gave a small smile, "He's got a gift."

"Maybe. I wonder why." Arthur commented quietly.

* * *

**A/N So please everyone be patient with me as I continue to write. Reviews spark my interest in the story just so you know. The more reviews I get the faster I write! (Scientific fact I tested it on a different story) Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and just being here!**


End file.
